Pizza and a Fireplace
by aerosmiley219
Summary: CJ and Danny split a pizza and find out about makeup sex (reviews are always appreciated!)


A bottle of Cabernet sat in the same spot on Danny's countertop where CJ had set it down over a week ago. He had hopes for it and thought that maybe, just maybe, when he went to move it, it'd be to open it to share over a steak dinner with the love of his life.

A week earlier, they'd had a disagreement over something trivial and the night ended almost as quickly as it began. Every day he came home from work, saw the bottle and relived the end of the disagreement:

"No, Danny! You admit you're wrong."

"I'm sorry CJ I just don't see it that way."

"Fine! You know what? I think we're done here"

"What? We were having a perfectly lovely evening and…. Where are you going, CJ?"

"Home. Have a good night," and the door slammed behind her.

"Oh screw it," Danny said as he sat down his laptop and took off his coat. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the bottle of wine. He took a look at the label and decided it'd be nice not to come home to that moment of lunacy every day, and he put the bottle with the rest of the alcohol he had.

"I'm more of a scotch man anyway," he tried to rationalize to himself.

He took a deep breath and walked into his bedroom to change into something that reminded him less of work.

Once changed, he went into his dining room and decided on pizza. He placed the order for his regular large with mushrooms and meatballs then turned on the television to see if anything interesting had happened in the world of college football.

ESPN just wasn't hitting the spot. Maybe some roadrunner cartoons would do the trick.

"Ooh, it's a _Merrie Melodies_ episode! I hope it's 'Kill the Wabbit!' That kills me…"

He heard a knock on the door so he got up to grab his wallet from his coat pocket.

"Coming," he shouted to the door. He grabbed a twenty and figured he'd be generous this time around. I mean life may not be all skittles and rainbows for him right now but that shouldn't stop him from making someone else smile tonight.

He opened the door to see CJ standing there, holding a pizza.

"Hey. I hate to break it to you but I just ordered a pizza so…"

"Where do you think I got this one? I got here just as the delivery guy did so I paid him and told him I'd deliver it myself."

"Oh. Want to come in?"

"I mean, I brought pizza, inviting me in is the least you can do," she said lightheartedly.

Danny smiled. "Yeah…"

CJ walked in and set the pizza down in the same spot she'd set down the bottle of wine a week before. Danny hoped she wouldn't see him wince when he drew a parallel. "Nah. That's stupid. I'm the one who saw it every day for a week…" he thought.

"So what did you get? Your usual mushroom and meatball pie?" she asked, interrupting his thought.

"You know me so well. Let me get some plates. I was just going to eat from the box but now that I've got company…"

"Oh no problem. We can do that. What were you watching?"

'Oh, um, something football. I…?"

"Oh my goodness! It's 'Hair-Raising Hare'! I think Gossamer is a totally underutilized character. I love this one!"

Danny's jaw dropped. "She liked Looney Tunes? God it's so hard to stay angry with this woman. She just gets more and more perfect," he thought.

"Yeah I was hoping it was 'Kill the Wabbit' myself but this works. You know who Gossamer is? I have never met another person who knew the big red monster had a name! Damn CJ!" He grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed him back and smiled.

"So, are we okay?" she asked as she began to study her slice of pizza, trying to decide whether or not she was in the mood for mushrooms tonight or not.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it was stupid anyway."

"It really was. I'm sorry. I don't even know what we disagreed over" she thought for a second, "and let's not rehash it because we're actually getting along and I've missed you," she said still not looking up from her pizza.

"Okay."

They sat and watched Bugs' fingers work through Gossamer's red locks for a minute before Danny broke the silence, "so, um, I have a cabernet that a friend brought over that I could open, you know, if you'd like."

CJ smiled. "That sounds good."

Danny took another bite of his pizza and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and the bottle he'd just put away and went back into his living room. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Um, Danny? Were you planning on drinking that?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'll go get my cork screw" he ran back to the kitchen and fumbled through his silverware drawer until he found what he was looking for.

"Sorry about that. Guess I just got too excited about, um, pizza?" He tried to play it off like that's what he meant to say.

"Sure. You know we should probably let the wine breathe a bit before drinking." She suggested.

Danny had already begun to pour the first glass and stopped mid-pour. "Oh. Well it can sit for a few minutes in individual glasses." He finished pouring the first glass and poured another. He set them aside and went for his pizza crust.

"I hope we got garlic sauce. I forgot to ask for it. I love dipping my crust in it" Danny mused.

He looked up and saw CJ had already beaten him to the punch. She gave a big toothy grin. "Maybe next time ask for extra?" and she handed over what little was left in the small container.

"Apparently I'm not the only one with good taste."

CJ smiled again and leaned in for a kiss, deliberately leaving some of the garlic sauce on her lips. She kissed him hard, swallowed, then licked his bottom lip.

"I hope this is okay" she said before kissing him again.

He was able to eke out an "uh, yeah" before closing his eyes and letting the taste of CJ and garlic wash over him.

She sat back and took the container out of his hand. She dipped her slice into the small bit of remaining liquid and took a big bite.

"Wait! You just used it up didn't you?"

"Maybe… hey, I think the wine might be ready" she said as she gave the 'but I'm so innocent' doe eyes and reached for the glass.

"Mmm, yeah. This is good" she said, taking a sip.

Danny playfully squinted at her. "You win this round CJ…"

"I know. I always win. Me and Mighty Mouse" she flashed another big smile before taking another drink.

"Hey Danny, do you have a sweatshirt I can borrow or something? I seem to have a chill."

"Keep drinking," he said as he gave her a wink.

"Actually, I have a better idea- how about a fire in my fireplace? I haven't used it yet this season."

"Oh that works. I love the first fire of the fall! It makes me think of spiced cider and warm blankets."

Danny got up and walked over to the fireplace. It was already set up from a week ago so he didn't have much prep work ahead of him. He grabbed some old newspaper and crumbled it to shove under the wood. He lit the paper on fire and waited for the logs to catch.

He sat next to his fireplace, cross legged, and leaned over to the table trying to reach his glass of wine. CJ took ahold of it before he could get near it and picked up her own glass.

She walked over to the fireplace and cozied up next to Danny. She handed the glass over to him, "I figured it'd make for a better evening if you didn't spill this all over the floor."

"Good call. That's why they pay you the big bucks," he winked at CJ.

She snickered. "Yep. That's me."

Danny wrapped his arm around CJ and pulled her closer into him. The fire had sprung to life and the couple sat there watching it dance.

They sat quietly for several minutes enjoying each other's company and the warmth of the fire. Danny leaned over and turned off the television. He grabbed CJs hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. He took their hands and brought them up to his mouth and kissed it.

CJ looked at Danny and leaned in to kiss him.

He set down his glass of wine on the hearth and reached for hers to do the same. They were going to need their hands for other things.

They began kissing each other like teenagers. At first it was gentle but it became more intense as CJ ran her fingers through his hair and Danny let his hands wander over her back, along her sides, and resting on her hips. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

Her hands roamed down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and she ran her hands underneath it, feeling his tummy, gently digging her nails into his back.

He got chills when she did this and took it as a sign that the shirt needed to come off. He took it off and reached towards her. His hand rested on her cheek and the other reached back to unsnap her bra.

She inhaled sharply, "With one hand? I'm impressed!"

"My dad taught me a few important things, wanna see what else they can do?"

CJ giggled and leaned forward, pressing her chest against his. The curly hair on his chest tickled her nipples, making them hard.

His left hand ran down her taught tummy and slipped into her silk panties. He put his right hand on her left breast and pinched her nipple. She moaned a little and he noticed her panties seemed to be getting wetter.

She pulled away to nuzzle his neck. "Danny. Make love to me."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"No," she said as she placed both hands on the sides of his face, looking deep into his eyes. "I mean it."

They pulled off their pants and let their hands explore each other's bodies. She loved the little bit of chest hair he had but instead of letting her fingers run through it, she grabbed his erection.

"Oh, CJ, your hand feels so good on me."

CJ pulled him towards her and began reclining, hinting for him to follow.

He did.

She wrapped her arms around him and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, Danny," and kissed him before he could respond.

Danny pressed his body against hers. She moved her hips up and reached down to guide him into her. His kiss became a smile as he thrust.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips to try to feel as much of his body against hers as possible.

Their kiss became more intense as they both got closer to climax.

Danny felt her tense from within and pushed deep into her, knowing his hip bone would hit her clit. He ground into her. "I love you too, CJ." He kissed her again and CJ came. Her nails dug into his back as a smile crossed her face. At this, Danny broke their kiss and buried his face in her neck. His beard tickled her as he nuzzled deeper. She'd have rash burn in the morning but she didn't care.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?" he whimpered

"I love you."

Danny exploded and he bit down into her neck. He groaned deep and loud and collapsed on top of her.

They kissed each other gently several times.

Danny rolled over and out of her but pulled her close to him.

"Danny? Can we maybe move this elsewhere? My ass is way too hot."

"I've always said that about you, baby," Danny joked.

CJ gave him the death stare.

"Oh come on! You set me up for that one perfectly! Come on, let's get on the couch. I'll even let you use my Notre Dame blanket."

"I'm flattered."

Danny stood up and offered a hand to her. She gratefully accepted it and they cozied up on the couch. She rested her head on his chest.

CJ's eyes widened. "Ooh! Pizza!"

Danny sighed kissed her head. "Good to know you're still basking…"


End file.
